


So Warm, Yet So Cold

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Men Crying, Multi, Murder, Sad Ending, Tags May Change, car crash, one of them dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: "I didn't hear him shouting,There's only 7 minuets left why can't I watch more?I didn't see the light go green,What's the worst that can happen?I didn't hear the car beep,Why don't they ju-"(Very Graphic so, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)





	So Warm, Yet So Cold

Virgil's P.O.V 

It was a chilly Sunday- surprisingly. It didn't matter however. Patton still wanted us all to go out and shop for groceries. We usually don't do this but we ran out of 1. Logan's Crofters 2. Roman's Pizza and 3. Patton's well...Everything. That crazy dad machine, is the only person that can and WILL cook. Anyways, we were getting ready to leave. I didn't want to because it was so cold and we could catch Pneumonia or something. After a minute of me complaining we finally headed off.

* * *

 The store was very plain. About 6 people were there...4 including us. Patton rushed off to the bakery section. Logan walked to the jam and pastry section and Roman went to the pizza section. I however didn't need anything so I hopped on my phone. Luckily, I found a new conspiracy theory video about the world being flat but 20 minuets long. Eh screw it. I grab my head phones out of my pocket and plugged them in. Now i'm in my own world.

* * *

Roughly, 5 minuets later every one arrived back. The trolley was packed to the brim with items. God how are we gonna bring this home? My video still wasn't finished so I kept watching while Patton spent $50 on pasta alone. 

* * *

Finally, we're going home but my video still hasn't finished. I could watch it at home but that's effort so I kept on watching while walking. Logan started to moan at me because of this. He went on and on about how I shouldn't do stuff like this but I wanted to know why people still think the earth is flat. 

_I didn't hear him shouting_

There's only 7 minuets left why can't I watch more?

_I didn't see the light go green_

What's the worst that can happen?

_I didn't hear the car beep_

Why don't they ju-

* * *

Logan P.O.V

Virgil wasn't listening to any of us. I told him to turn it off but he didn't listen. As we stopped at the traffic lights, Virgil didn't stop. We shouted and screamed but he didn't run or step back. He kept on walking. A car was coming. What should we do? What should I do? Me or him, Me or him?

Me  ~~or him?~~

* * *

~~~~~~~~(Virgil)

 

My head hurt but my body felt fine. Did the car not hit me? How? Am I dead? I tried to turn my head but it hurt too much. I couldn't hear anything because the blood was rushing through my ears. The only thing I could see was my cracked phone on the floor. Suddenly, something or someone lifted me. God it hurt but it was better lying on the floor. It was Roman?

He was trying to say things but my vision wasn't focusing. I tried to reach for my head but he stopped me. Then I noticed why. A streak of blood ran past my nose. How did the car not kill me? Where's Patton and Logan. Lights were flashing at the side of me. My biggest mistake in my whole life is turning round to see it. Why did I turn round?

There was Patton crying. God it hurt but...not as much as the image I saw below him. It was Logan but I dont' even know if I was sure of that. Half of his face wasn't even there. The other part was just covered in blood and what I have to say looked like his brain. His fingers weren't the right way and his leg...half of his carf was oozing with blood while the other had car marks all over. 

I felt the vile run up my throat but it never came out. I was too scared to look back at Roman. The world didn't bother. My friend, My best friend...was killed because I didn't listen...I didn't listen to him. He wouldn't be dead if I stopped. He wouldn't be dead if I wasn't here. Why didn't god take my life? why?

Every thing around me turned blurry. Why do I need to live? My head was spinning. What was the point of doing this? Everything dimmed.

 

Why did Logan do that for me?

* * *

 

(Logan)

The floor felt nice. I couldn't feel anything but the floor. All my body felt numb. It was warm yet it was cold. I couldn't feel my heart beat. Hell I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move my eyes or my body. I couldn't do anything. I was so tired and I wanted to close my eyes but I was already sleeping. My eyes didn't feel closed. They felt like they were still wide open. Then I saw it. My life. I saw my life flash. I was a kid who was shy. Then made the 3 best friends of my life. We had fun. We were mad. We had our sad days.

I wish I could go back and tell Patton how he made me happy...

I wish I could tell Roman that he was my idol...

**I wish I could tell Virgil I liked him...**

But it was too late, too late...

* * *

 

(Virgil)

 

3 weeks after Logan's death. Man I missed him. I wish I could talk to him one last time to tell him sorry but I didn't get that. All I got was the guilt that will stay with me forever...The guilt of killing you. Why was it you? Why didn't you let me die? I deserved it didn't I? Why? 

That's the only thing I can process in my head. Why? I no longer spoke to the others. WHY? I trapped myself in a bubble.  **WHY?** I didn't want to see the sunshine...I wanted you. Why did time go so fast? I can't live this life without logic. You gave me that. I would rather be in heaven with you then live in this crap world were the sun doesn't shine anymore. I want to start things over. Even if I risked my life. **Even if i risked Patton's life. EVEN IF I RISKED ROMAN'S LIFE. WHY WOULD IT MATTER!?!? I WANT YOU LOGAN AND I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS DEGRADING WORLD WITHOUT YOU!?!? YOU MAKE ME INSANE LOGAN!!! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE YOUR LIFE INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT ROAD?...**

 

Why did I have to let you go?

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Slowly closes eyes*  
> This took me forever and I'm not happy because I had to pay £12 extra for my sander sides pins... ''the fee is free'' ha well from where I am it's not...
> 
> (not tryna hate on Thomas, It's probably not his fault anyway)


End file.
